


Evolution of an Eye

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [23]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, More vignettes, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…..But love is blind, and lovers cannot see what petty follies they themselves commit.” -William Shakespeare <i>Merchant of Venice</i></p><p>"Because Love is blind. O, that you had mine eyes;" - William Shakespeare <i>Two Gentlemen of Verona</i></p><p>"Yet they do wink and yield, as love is blind and enforces." - William Shakespeare <i> Henry V</i></p><p>Take your pick, for a short thing they all apply! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun.

When Allen and Lavi battled Eliade and Krory, Lavi knew he was in for a tough battle. The difficulty lay in convincing Krory. Not the easiest thing to do in the world. He was blind for the love of Eliade who was striking, Lavi could admit to this. But, as the saying goes, love is blind and Lavi with his innate paranoia, can accept that being Akuma was not a drawback to being beautiful. After all, isn’t it an Akuma’s speciality, to integrate themselves within the general populace? To pass themselves off as human and sow their seeds of tragedy, and destruction? 

They had to open Krory’s eye to that artifice. The deceit. The lie. Even though, at the end of the day, Lavi had to concede that their love, in it’s own sad twisted way that life is wicked and cruel - Krory’s and Eliade’s love - for each other was quite, quite real.

However, when he thought of eye openers - in that instance when Allen evolved his eye so that both Lavi and Krory could see the truth in those lies. Lavi - who has seen more death and destruction and the different ways humanity can visit it upon one another - was still sickened and the nightmare it threw him in made his hair stand on end. He is grateful for its impermanence. (Whether or not Allen had willed it intentionally or not) Lavi would rather willingly go through life, suspecting all and sundry to be Akuma than to be given the opportunity to ‘see’ again the world as Allen does. Because the horrors are the half of it, it is akin to seeing every individual tragedy in every fight with Akuma they have and that sort of burdening, Lavi can do without. The Hell that Allen has to live through, shouldering the weight of the world’s ills, and smile that sad smile encompassing every sadness. The light of that iridescent smile, always aglow from within, that it actually pains Lavi to see it sometimes, because who will protect Allen Walker from himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Lavi ever feels powerless in his life - either as the forty-ninth persona or as Junior Bookman, it is where Allen Walker is concerned. Is there no way to shield the boy from what is emerging, unfolding? No one, not even he with all the Bookman training in the world can help. There is a great sadness within him at this realisation, and he sighs that there is not a lot he can do about it, unless help comes from unseen, and unexpected quarters. Lavi snorts in a chuckle, putting his pen down and taking a break from his maudlin meandering. At least Bookman and Kanda see eye to eye on one thing. Lavi sometimes thinks too much.

FIN

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is for the 22 August. Wheee today ... I'm back on track! Happy Birthday if its your birthday today!!!
> 
> Huge, huge apologies to Allen Walker fans, he's my weakest point, and it probably shows, I hope to get a better grasp of the characters as I move along, so yes huge apologies for whatever other infringements there might be here as well, whether its grammatical, or otherwise.
> 
> As ever, thank you everyone who reads, because you are all so very loved! - Zan
> 
> Pink fluffy unicorns riding on rainbows!


End file.
